Sonic and the Enderdragon
by Mr. Car Tires the Hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic and the gang travel to the End, it is unbeknownst to them of the dangers they will face.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**- PART I: INITIAL ENCOUNTERS -**

**X**

**Chapter 1: The Portal**

**X**

The portal.

Sonic calmly walked up to the physics monstrosity with caution.

"I don't know where it goes, Sonic!" Tails said as he appeared behind his best friend. "I wish I knew, but I left all my gadgetry at my lab…"

"Don't worry about it, Tails, my man!" Sonic replied, getting ready to jump in. "I'll figure it out!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A familiar dark voice said from behind, echoing through the stronghold.

"Shadow, calm yourself." Sonic replied. "I think that this thing is completely safe!"

Knuckles came in from the stronghold's library. "You're too reckless sometimes, Sonic. Why don't ya take it easy?"

"Take it easy?!" Sonic asked with exasperation. "I'm up for a challenge. It's been boring lately since we took down Eggman again a month ago."

"You know, he's gonna do something nasty SOME time soon." Knuckles replied.

"RELAX, Knuckles!" Sonic said, forming a smirk on his face. "You know we've beat him every time!"

"Whatever…" Knuckles replied, huffing.

"Well, Sonic," Shadow stated. "Make a decision. You're going to jump in, aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course! But aren't you all coming with me?"

As soon as Sonic said this, some blocks from behind them were pushed away, most likely from telekinesis, revealing an albino hedgehog.

"Count me in, too!" Silver said, grinning awkwardly.

"Well, Silver! You're late!" Shadow stated, condescendingly, turning serious. "Get over here."

"Uhhh, okay?" Silver replied with question.

When Silver walked up to Shadow, Shadow grabbed the albino hedgehog by the shoulders and picked him up, walking towards the portal.

"Shadow! Stop! Let me go!" Silver pleaded, struggling to break free, which was useless against Shadow's iron grip.

Shadow's red eyes glimmered. "Did you seriously think…" he said, hoisting up Silver. "…THAT WOULD WORK?!"

He threw Silver into the flat portal, launching him into another dimension. Shadow turned on his heel with a smile on his face, eyes closed.

"Ummmm…WHY did you do that, exactly?" Knuckles asked.

"I just love messing with Silver," came the reply.

"But Shadow!" Tails blurted. "We don't know where that portal goes yet!"

"Does it matter?" Shadow stated, rather bluntly.

"Uhh…YEAH. We coulda lost Silver. FOREVER."

"DOES IT MATTER?"

"It does." Sonic said with a darker tone in his voice. "Follow me."

Sonic jumped into the portal.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the rest of the gang climbed in cautiously, as they entered another world, another dimension, and another reality.

**Like it so far? Drop me a review, and tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**X**

**Chapter 2: A New Threat**

**X**

"Wow..." Sonic said with amazement. He took in his surroundings, standing on a square obsidian platform with the rest of the gang.

"I've never seen such naturally-occurring structures in my life!" Tails exclaimed. "It's just so...unreal!"

"What are THOSE things?" Silver said with curiosity as he pointed to some strange creatures walking around in the distance.

These creatures were really tall, about twice as tall as Sonic, not to mention everyone else. They were dark purple, and humanoid. They had very long arms and legs, and a small torso. They emanated a purple aura that would make one cringe at such an encounter.

Tails shuddered at the sight of them. "They are REALLY creeping me out, Sonic!"

"Don't worry, buddy!" Sonic replied heartily. "I'm sure they won't hurt you!"

Sonic had spoken too soon. One of them turned towards the gang and started...teleporting...to them, with his jaw opened fully.

Sonic's eyes turned to little black dots. "Not good..."

"SSSONNNIIIIC!" Sonic turned to hear Tails crying out for him as one of the creatures chased him frantically.

"You must be joking..." Sonic said to himself angrily. He yelled, "I'm comin' for ya, Tails!"

Sonic raced towards the creature, jumped up, and kicked him across the jaw. It fell back from the astonishing blow, but wasn't finished.

"Maybe this'll work..." Silver said as he tried to use his telekinetic powers to suspend the creature in the air. It failed. The thing teleported away, confronting Shadow next.

"Me now, huh?" Shadow stated with a smirk. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

He performed a Chaos Spear on the creature, but it teleported away before it could be hurt.

"You think you're so special, huh?" Shadow grinned with an evil countenance. He pulled out a green Chaos Emerald from wherever they magically appear in the Sonic games, and started his epicness. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He was able to keep up with the thing's teleportation abilities, and was even able to get in a couple punches to the jaw and stomach.

The creature was getting weak, barely able to fight anymore. Knuckles saw an opportunity, and glid forward, punching him in the face with his awesomely sharp knuckles. The creature let out a death cry, and vanished into thin air, much to the gang's surprise.

"Hey! The rascal left something behind." Knuckles said as he knelt down to the white stone ground. "It looks like a pearl of some sort."

"Well Knuckles, you ARE the master treasure hunter! Why don't you figure out what it is?" Sonic said jokingly.

"But...I've never seen such a bizarre pearl before..."

"Aw, come on, Knuckles! You know enough about jewels and gems and pearls and stuff to figure it out what it is!"

"Sonic, I have no clue what this is."

"Well, you know what, Knuckles? You probably weren't as smart as you thought, now, were you?" Sonic was growing impatient.

"FORGET IT THEN!" Knuckles yelled, throwing the pearl away in frustration. As the pearl hit the ground, however, Knuckles was teleported away from the scene to another part of the floating white stone island.

"What the..." Sonic mumbled, confused. He sped towards Knuckles, and saw he was bruised a bit. The gang walked up soon after.

"It's just like Chaos Control." Shadow said to himself. "Except that you take damage once the action is executed..."

"What happened?" Knuckles asked weakly.

"I dunno, but I didn't do it!" Silver replied.

"Well, whatever it was, it kinda hurt!"

"Looks like it."

"This pearl," Tails said, "seems to have teleportation qualities similar to Chaos Control, except -"

"You get hurt in the process." Shadow completed the thought.

As everyone stood around, confounded from the pearl incident, a new threat had revealed itself. A huge black dragon-like creature swooped down at the gang, which shocked them.

"Looks like we've got another problem on our hands." Sonic said with a scowl. "And it's not Eggman."

**Ready for the action to start? So am I! Review, my fellow readers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Strategy

**X**

**Chapter 3: Strategy**

**X**

The huge dragon swooped down with Sonic and the team in his sights. The whole team ducked as the dragon barely missed them.

"This beast must be destroyed," Shadow mumbled grimly as he took off his inhibitor rings.

"Save those, Shadow," Sonic said. "We haven't even gotten started!"

"I was only getting ready," came the reply.

"You know that your energy drains faster when you take those off!"

"It would help, Sonic."

"Well, at the moment, it won't!"

"Guys, stop!" Tails snapped as the rest of the gang turned to look at him with a surprised expression. "We need strategy!"

"Yeah, Tails. Strategy!" Sonic said, reassuringly. Tails couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"What are those huge tower things?" Silver asked as he pointed to the many obsidian pillars on the white stone island. Tails squinted to see them.

"I don't know. They are pretty strange though," he said.

After Tails had said this, he noticed that the dragon seemed to be gaining energy from the tops of the pillars. "Something must be up there, like a crystal or something," he contemplated.

"I'll go find out!" Knuckles said with determination.

"Are you sure it's safe, Knuckles?" Tails questioned.

"Like I said, I'll go find out!"

"Whatever..."

Knuckles walked up to one of the pillars and started climbing it using his sharp knuckles. Eventually, after much strain, he reached the top, amazed at what he saw.

What he saw was a glowing white crystal floating above what looked like a platform made up of some type of very hard rock.

"This is incredible!" Knuckles shouted.

"What's up there, Knuckles?" Tails shouted back.

"It's a really cool looking crystal! And it's floating!"

"Well, that must be where the dragon is getting its energy!" An idea popped into his head. "How about you destroy the crystal?"

"DESTROY THIS?!" Knuckles replied with exasperation. "But it's so...magnificent!"

"Just do it, Knuckles."

"Okay, Tails. Whatever you say..." He said wearily. He raised his fist and struck the crystal, causing it to do something rather unique.

It exploded.

The explosion happened to stun Knuckles and make him fall backwards off the top of the pillar.

"He's FALLING!" Tails exclaimed.

Without any hesitation, Silver jumped into action, and used his telekinesis to suspend Knuckles in the air, breaking his fall. He placed Knuckles onto the ground, allowing both of them to breathe a big sigh of relief.

"Did you guys freakin' see that?!" Knuckles exclaimed. "That crystal...EXPLODED...in my face!"

"I guess its destroyed now," Sonic said.

"Captain Obvious to the rescue, I see?"

Sonic chuckled at this reply.

"It looks like we're gonna have to destroy all of the crystals so that the dragon doesn't have the ability to get the crystal's power to heal." Tails said, which in turn caused Knuckles to snap.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, TAILS? I ALMOST DIED DESTROYING JUST ONE!"

"It's what we're gonna have to do, Knuckles."

Knuckles sighed and growled with frustration as he realized Tails was right.

They had to put their strategy into action.

**Getting good? Got ya hooked? Lemme know! Drop a review! Only then will I have confidence and inspiration!**


	4. Chapter 4: Making Haste

**X**

**Chapter 4: Making Haste**

**X**

"You don't have to destroy ALL of them, Knuckles!" Silver said to the enraged and determined echidna.

"It's the ONLY WAY."

"Come on, Knuckles. We'll help you!"

"I don't NEED your help."

Just as Knuckles said this, the dragon swooped down on them yet again, and everyone ducked.

"You need our help, Knuckles," Silver said.

Knuckles calmed down a little. "I guess you're right."

"Okay, let's destroy these crystals and kill that dragon once and for all!" Silver exclaimed.

"We're all ready!" the rest shouted, which made Knuckles smirk.

"Then let's go," he said.

Sonic went first. With his incredible speed, he ran up the side of one of the pillars, did a few flips when he got to the top, and kicked the crystal mid-air, making it explode. He used this knockback to his advantage, allowing him time to perform a spin dash and roll down the side of the pillar.

"Piece of cake!" Sonic said as he got to the bottom.

"My turn," Shadow said. He skated up to another pillar, and used Chaos Control to get to the top. Then he performed a Chaos Spear on the crystal, causing it to explode. Then he used Chaos Control to get to the bottom whilst he was knocked back and in the air.

"Alrighty!" Silver said as he went up to another pillar. "Shadow, lend me your emerald."

Shadow threw Silver the emerald, allowing Silver to be able to use Chaos Control to get on top of the pillar. He then used his telekinesis to lift up the crystal and throw it off the pillar. It then hit the ground with a fiery explosion, which killed a few of the humanoid creatures lurking around. Silver then used Chaos Control to get down to the bottom.

"Okay!" Tails said. He turned to Sonic. "Get me a rock of some sort, Sonic!"

"Whatever you say, buddy!"

He sped around the floating island, trying to find crumbles of white stone, since the stone was much less harder than the obsidian. Eventually, he found a few good sized chunks of white stone.

"Here, Tails!" He threw the chunks to him.

"Thanks!" Tails used his two tails to fly up to the top of a pillar. He got far enough to where he wouldn't be affected by the explosion, and threw one of the chunks at the crystal. He hit it perfectly, and it exploded. Tails, unaffected by the blast, then flew down and gracefully landed.

"Now I'm ready!" Knuckles said with determination. He went to the last pillar and climbed to the top, faster than last time. Standing his ground, he lifted his fist and gave a hard blow to the crystal, causing it to go off with a bang. Knuckles was expecting this to happen, so he used the knockback to his advantage, and gracefully glided down to the bottom.

"That's the last one," Knuckles said.

"Way to go, Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Aw, it was nothing."

The dragon, which had been flying around unawares the entire time, reared and swooped down on the gang again, causing them to need to duck.

"Now we have to kill the dragon," Shadow said.

"You're right," Sonic dejectedly said.

"But guys, you don't have the Chaos Emeralds!" Tails blurted. "You're -"

"Defenseless." Shadow finished the thought while crossing his arms.

**I'm excited for the action as much as you are! Drop me a review to give me some inspiration! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Screwed

**X**

**Chapter 5: Screwed**

**X**

"There's no way to get out of here!"

Tails was running around rather frantically, trying to find a way to get out of the dimension they were stuck in.

"Calm yourself, Tails," Sonic stated. "We'll find a way."

The dragon swooped down on them again, causing Sonic to get frustrated.

"Why won't that creep just leave us alone for once?!"

"It's trying to threaten us, Sonic," Shadow replied.

Sonic then noticed that the dragon was going through the pillars without taking any damage.

"How is THAT possible?!" Sonic said with disbelief.

Tails was noticing this, too. "It's like it's a ghost or something!"

"Doesn't look like one," Shadow said.

"Okay, then. Since you're the SMART one in the group, tell us what this is!" Tails was getting frustrated, too.

Shadow only smirked. "It's not a ghost because it's not translucent."

"Ghosts don't HAVE to be translucent!"

"They usually are, though!"

"But it has to be if it's flying through obsidian pillars like that!"

"I still don't think it's a ghost."

The dragon swooped down on them again, which enraged Sonic.

"THIS BEAST IS GOING TO STOP, NOW!" He shouted.

He sped after the dragon, and rolled into a spin dash, then jumped and tried to aim a homing attack against the dragon. This only hurt the dragon somewhat. Sonic, outraged, kept hitting him over and over again with a homing attack. Eventually, the dragon shook Sonic off, causing the blue hedgehog to have to brace for an unexpected landing.

"If we only had those Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles said, frustrated.

"We have one." Shadow said, taking it out.

"Better than nothing." Sonic said, grabbing it from Shadow's hand. He started to do a spin dash, rolling up one of the pillars that the dragon was near. He shot straight up off the edge of it, right into the dragon's belly. The large dark purple creature cried out a little bit from pain, but recovered quickly without a scratch. Sonic was forced to land again.

"This has gone on long enough," Shadow said. He took the emerald and skated along, trying to keep up with the dragon. He got to where he was under the dragon, and prepared himself to use the Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" He shouted. He shot blinding spears of Chaos energy at the dragon's belly, which caused the dragon to cry out a little more. The spears barely gave the dragon a cut or scratch or anything. Frustrated, Shadow started taking off his inhibitor rings.

"Shadow! Save those!" Sonic said.

"I think we've already established this, Sonic."

"Then why are you taking them off?"

"I'm enraged by this beast."

"You know that it drains your energy!"

"I don't think it matters at this point."

"But we don't have the Chaos Emeralds!"

Shadow blinked and looked down. "You're right, Sonic."

"Because we don't have them," Sonic said. "We're pretty much -"

"Screwed." Shadow finished the thought with a knot in the entire gang's stomachs.

**Sorry for the hiatus. I have a good excuse, however! The story's about to take an interesting twist, so watch out for that!**

**Got ya hooked? Let me know with a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Loss

**X**

**Chapter 6: Loss**

**X**

Knuckles was getting frustrated at the sight of such defeat. He glided over to where the dragon was flying, furiously climbed up an obsidian pillar, glided off of it, and hopped onto the dragon's back. He reached his fist up, ready to give the huge creature a piece of his mind. The dragon saw through this attempt, and quickly reared, knocking the red echidna off his back.

Silver clenched his fists in annoyance.

"Maybe I can use my telekinetic powers to suspend him, and the others can attack him while he's suspended," he thought to himself.

At this idea, he sprang into action as he stretched out his circle-minded hands and closed his eyes, letting his psychic abilities flow through him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was suspending the dragon in mid-air. The dragon couldn't fly, move, or even blink his glowing, purple, scaly eyes. He was bound in the energy from Silver's hands. Silver felt rather accomplished at this.

"Thanks for the help!" Sonic said with a wink, grin, and thumbs-up.

"Let's get him, then," Shadow said. He turned his right hand towards the dragon and fired a Chaos Spear.

Silver was so excited about his feat that he got distracted, at a fatal cost.

The dragon broke free from the psychic grasp. The Chaos Spear only merely scratched one of the dark dragon's spines.

Shadow's left eye twitched.

"You..." he said with anxiety. "You let him...break free..."

Knuckles saw that Shadow was about to crack, so he ran up to Shadow and blocked him before he could slaughter the poor albino hedgehog.

"LET ME AT HIM, YOU ECHIDNA." Shadow shouted with fury.  
"I won't let you," Knuckles calmly replied as he blocked Shadow from moving forward.

"Guys, stop it!" Tails shouted. "It's not getting us anywhere! Our lives are at stake!"

"You're right, Tails. That dragon could kill us whenever he wants to," Knuckles said.

"Which is why we need to work together!" Tails said.

"The way you said that made me feel uncomfortable."

"Whatever."

As Silver heard this conversation continue, he noticed that the dragon was doing something unusual, as if he was gathering physical strength for a massive attack. Silver's eyebrows shot up, and his pupils shrank. "Um, guys..."

"We do have to work together, however, Knuckles," Tails said.

"I know, but just the way you said it..."

"Guys..." Silver was trembling.

"It's doesn't matter what it sounds like! It's the truth!" Tails said.

"But it seems we're not very cooperative..."

"GUYS!"

"WHAT, SILVER?!" The rest of the gang shouted in frustration.

"The dragon! He's about to dive-bomb us! There's no way to stop him now...!"

The rest of the gang slowly turned their heads, and to their surprise, the dragon was coming right for them. They were shocked.

"Grab my hands!" Sonic frantically commanded.

Everyone did except Tails, who was still frozen from shock.

"TAILS! GRAB THEM!"

Tails came back to his senses. "Wha...what?"  
"GRAB...ON...TO...MY...HANDS!"

"Okay, okay!"

Tails grabbed on with an unsure grip, and Sonic dashed off with the entire group's accompaniment. Tails was holding on for dear life, while everyone else had a firm grip.

"HANG ON TIGHTER, TAILS!"

"I'M TRYING!"

Sonic swerved around pillars in an evasive motion as the dragon came closer to the gang.

"I...CAN'T...HOLD ON!" Tails exclaimed with a hint of anguish in his voice.

"TAILS, DON'T GIVE UP!"

"BUT...I CAN'T..."

"DON'T GIVE -"

Too late. Tails had let go at the least opportune time.

"TAILS, NO!"

"SONI-"

It all happened in slow-motion. As Tails was in mid-air after he let go, the dragon's head pushed him down to the ground, and the dragon went straight through behind it. Tails disappeared without a trace. The dragon came back up from the ground he went through.

"TAILS!"

**Sad ending? Don't fret, just you wait! Heh heh heh...**

**Like it? Drop me a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Avenging of the Lost

**X**

**Chapter 7: The Avenging of the Lost**

**X**

Sonic stopped running. "Oh no, oh NO, OH **NO!**"

Silver was horrified, Knuckles was furious, Shadow was piteous, and Sonic was a conglomeration of emotions.

"What happened?!" Silver anxiously said.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" Knuckles shouted.

"If only he were stronger..." Shadow said.

What Shadow said enraged Sonic.

"STRONGER? **STRONGER?! **He...he was a fox with so much...spirit and...knowledge..." Sonic dwindled from anxious fury to helpless cries.

"He must be avenged," Shadow said, arms crossed, eyes closed. He opened his eyes and looked up. "We're now at the mercy of this dragon, and only we can stop its determination to wreak havoc."

"Maybe if we can go back to the Overworld?" Silver suggested.

Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That could be possible..." Knuckles said.

"Do we have enough power to do it?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe..." Shadow said slowly as he pulled out the only Chaos Emerald they had.

"Only one?" Knuckles asked.

"It's enough to make it work!" Shadow said as he started to take off his inhibitor rings. He paused and smiled. "Do you have any objections, Sonic?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not."

"Very well."

Off slid one ring. Shadow laughed softly.

Off slid the other ring.

Shadow hunkered down, and a red aura surrounded him.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Ready when you are!" Sonic said.

"I'm up for it," Knuckles said.

"Let's avenge the death of our friend!" Silver declared.

"Get in close," Shadow said as the power he unleashed caused a slight echo in his voice.

The gang came in close to Shadow, and Shadow readied up to unleash his power.

"CHAOS..." he shouted.

"CONTROL!" the rest of the gang shouted.

A bright white orb filled the atmosphere as the gang teleported to a more familiar world to avenge Tails, their friend lost to the beast that rules the world through the portal.

Their adventure begins. The quest for the Chaos Emeralds starts now.

**This ends Part I of Sonic and the Enderdragon!**

**Drop me a review, and give me some inspiration!**

**Stay tuned! Part II: The Quest for the Emeralds is coming soon!**

**Follow this story to keep up with the latest updates!**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hello fanfictioners! (if that's a word)

This is Mr. Car Tires the Hedgehog with an important news bulletin regarding Sonic and the Enderdragon.

As you may know, Part 1 of the story is complete, and Part 2 is yet to be uploaded...

...which is why I'm saying this.

Part 2 and beyond of this story will no longer be uploaded here, but on deviantART instead.

I know, I know, you want to slit my throat now, BUT there is good reason. I cannot really find any venues of getting this story noticed anymore on this site as it stands now.

There is good news however! When I upload a new chapter on deviantART, I will post the link to the chapter here so you precious followers can still read my stuff without tediously Googling for it. (is Googling even tedious at all?)

So, we good now?

Alrighty then, I'll take that as a yes...stop looking at me like that...

See you guys on deviantART!

- Mr. Car Tires the Hedgehog


End file.
